Perks & Quirks
by LittleTortillaDaddy
Summary: Izuku Midoriya receives his first Pokémon long before anyone recognizes his superhero dream. Inko Midoriya will not allow her son to be discouraged, though and begins him on a long journey to become a champion trainer and superhero.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this. I am hopeful, grateful, and nervous embarking upon this crossover journey!

* * *

Izuku Midoriya receives his first Pokémon long before anyone is willing to recognize his superhero dream as possible. Truthfully, he shouldn't be receiving one as it breaks the unspoken rule. No, the quirkless population is not forbidden or discouraged from owning and training Pokémon.

A quirkless person will struggle with finding a willing trainer or gym leader to assist them, though. Everyone, including law enforcement, prefers the experts time go toward working with aspiring heroes. Once an aspiring heroes quirk has been identified, focus moves onto identifying what type would work best with the aspiring hero. From there, a hero gets to choose: academies, private, solo training. No matter what training the hero chooses, everything remains guarded against media, squashing even his persistent spirit. Izuku prepares for a quirkless existence, one without any friends except for his mother's retired champion competition Pokémon – and his mother.

Her beloved competition ribbons decorate their apartment, preserved in glass cases. Watching them, pretending he's old enough to polish the glass, picturing his mother fresh-faced and eager to show her skills becomes a daily hobby. Were it not for his mother's overwhelming support and desire to see her child happy, it would remain his strange, not-so-secret hobby.

"I never intended on becoming a trainer." Inko dunks her hands into the sink with a small smile. "I was interested in Pokémon but did not believe my quirk would be useful for heroism. No matter how much friends and family insisted, I declined their offers to train, choosing instead to volunteer in a center. It exposed the ugliness in heroes, trainers, and the uglier sides in villains."

"What happened in there?"

"Sometimes, we couldn't save our patients no matter what care method was applied. Trainers became overwhelmed with the demands of their growing Pokémon, abandoning them under the promise to return later. Even heroes would turn towards abandonment sometimes, because their Pokémon could not grow fast enough for their needs," Inko pauses and takes a deep breath, eyes becoming misty. Izuku waits, patient as she swirls her hands around in the cooling water.

"Cubone's first trainer loved her but relied on hero work for income. Their work became increasingly demanding, which caused Cubone's training to be pushed aside. Being unable to bond and train properly took a toll on both. I became responsible for her long-term care following a severe injury. Between her demanding hero work and training, she was gone for long periods, which led to our bonding. Once her care was complete, her trainer made the difficult decision to give her to me. I saw the process repeated with Ampharos, Bergmite, Espeon, Kangaskhan, and Reuniclus. From there, I began watching competitors, following champions…"

Izuku squeals, rising on his tiptoes. "You were a fangirl? Is it genetic? I'm less strange when it comes from genetics, right?"

Inko receives no chance to respond as he continues firing questions, quicker and louder than the last one. Somewhere between his begging she finds contest videos and pausing for breath, she places him before the television. Her fingers weave through his tangled hair, searching for the manageable knots as the contest videos appear.

"I'll answer questions later," she whispers. "For now, let's just spend some time together."

* * *

Inko Midoriya presents her son with his first Pokémon on his next birthday: an unhatched egg, whose identity she remains tight-lipped about. Izuku watches over the egg with the same fervor he's started reserving for conversations surrounding All Might. It accompanies him to school, shares his meals, bath, and bed. It becomes an unusual balm for when he has long difficult school days.

Izuku curls protectively around the egg, chin and knees brushing the smooth round bottom and top.

"Do you hear anything in there?" He whispers and presses his ear against the shell. "Kacchan can be loud and scary sometimes, but he cares deep down for certain things. Charmander loves him more than anything else in the world and he feels the same. Sometimes, when he trains too hard, he gives him this super tight hug which makes Charmander squeak."

Izuku receives no response. It remains unmoving and intact despite his continuous chatter and hopefulness which threatens to collapse into sheer impatience. Inko watches his growing impatience with mild amusement, offering unwarranted advice.

"I've been taking it everywhere," he groans. "I might as well learn how to ride a bike because it refuses to hatch without the extra steps. What else does it want?"

"Some people believe sacrifice makes eggs hatch faster, however, I will not encourage sacrifices in our household. I realize waiting is difficult, especially for the first egg. Imagining what will emerge and their personality provides comfort in the meantime."

"It moves around sometimes," he mumbles. "It'll either become a distraction during class because it insists on pretend hatching or decide to hatch in my backpack."

"Hatching in the backpack has some advantages. Imagine people's reactions upon seeing a baby Pokémon emerge covered in papers and lunch, unaware its interrupted something as important as the school day. I'd enjoy being in the classroom to witness it."

Izuku allows her to fantasize. Now is not the time to mention Kacchan and Charmander using his papers and lunch for target practice. He waits until her even breathing leaks through his wall before petting the egg, sniffling until his lower lip quivers.

"I'm going to protect you," he whispers. "I'll be Deku without friends or lunch. I'll do my homework over and over. I'll keep my burns a secret from everyone else. Kacchan will never hurt you."

Kacchan will continue his games no matter the promises he makes. Izuku continues promising protection over and over, curling tighter and tighter until he's practically crushing the egg. Sometimes, he wakes to small wiggles and quakes, but the egg remains intact. Each awakening is welcome despite his room lacking Pokémon.

"Do you need actually need something? I don't mind waking up…" Izuku complains between yawns. "You don't need anything, though, huh? Is this preparation for the hatching? I'd much rather just have you hatch…"

Finally, mercifully he goes to sleep, oblivious to the wiggling egg crammed between his arms and stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over either 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this.

I will be placing us on the canon route in the coming chapters! Does anyone have any guesses on Izuku's remaining team members? All Might's team members?

* * *

Izuku Midoriya's world does a complete cartwheel and spinning handstand when he wakes to a warm squirming mass. He begins a frantic search for egg shards, panicked he could've rolled over and smashed it or crushed the poor creature. Inko watches his scrambling from the doorway with a small smile.

"You're panicked over nothing, love," she scolds. "Now, please take a deep breath and examine the bed closer."

He manages a shaky breath and prepares for the grisly sight. Eevee blinks, relieved with his newfound freedom. Free, his ears twitch, searching for the voice heard in his egg. Izuku blinks furiously but it's not enough to ward off the tears. A wet squeak escapes before he can press his knuckles to his mouth. Eevee cocks his head back and forth, giving his best attempt to mimic the sound.

"I didn't hurt you?" Izuku gasps, biting down on his quivering lip. "I've been waiting forever. Well, I haven't been waiting forever, but it feels like forever."

"Eevee has always fascinated researchers and trainers," Inko says and steps into his room. "Every trainer will choose something different for their Eevee including whether to force evolution with a stone. You have as much potential as he does. Now, I won't interfere with training unless necessary."

Izuku manages to stutter a 'thank you' while giving her a spastic head nod. Eevee, overwhelmed with the strange morning routine, curls up in his lap, welcoming new tears.

Eevee settles into the family routine with gradual ease. Into sets a place for him alongside her Pokémon, something which jars both him and his owner as the two are separated during mealtimes. Izuku learns how to cram food into his mouth while leaning back and forth to make sure nothing happens along their eating line. Kangaskhan looms over them, her focus on moving between Eevee and her baby.

"I'd rather he adjust now rather than later," Inko says, unbothered with her son's panic. "Kangaskhan won't be there during school and not everyone behaves as well as ours. I'm not naming anyone…"

"Kacchan hasnt changed," he replies. "Charmander wants him happy but he uses anger and control during their training. He always apologizes once everyone else disappears, but eventually, that might not be enough."

"Charmander should be raised with patience. Forcing him through battles and training could cause an early evolution, which can mean disobedience and long-term struggles to rebuild trust. Katsuki intends on being better than anyone else whether he's even prepared for the consequences or not."

He gives a weak nod, unwilling to consider seeing Kacchan or anyone in classes tomorrow. Inko reaches for his hand, reconsiders, and begins gathering dishes.

"Name something in the room and take a deep breath," she instructs as she moves around the room. "Is it something we can hear?"

Izuku searches but can't find a sound which dominates his stuttering heartbeat. How long have his fingers been sticking together with sweat? Is there a stain on the table? Eevee whines and presses against his thigh, ears twitching back and forth.

"I can hear Eevee," he gasps. "I'm panicked which is causing him panic. Wait, does that make me a terrible trainer?"

"No, I don't view it like that. You're beginning the journey to becoming a wonderfully talented trainer. Now, what can you smell in the room?"

* * *

Izuku remains uncertain despite the constant and overwhelming reassurance. Eevee tolerates being home alone for a week before he begins mewling, scratching the window, and attempting to follow his trainer to school. Inko has less tolerance, giving her son an exasperated look as she tosses the Pokéball up and down.

"I've been patient along with everyone else," she sighs. "Eevee must interact with other Pokémon and realize his interactions cannot always be pleasant. I have faith in both of you."

Her faith doesn't diminish raw nerves. Izuku comes up with excuses to linger once everyone else races home, watching through the window. Eevee dozes off during their waiting, tail sweeping back and forth as he searches for any remaining sunlight. Sometimes, he reaches over, scratching between his ears until he sits up with a small shake.

"Come on, Eevee," he whispers. "Someone dumped another Pokémon…"

Eevee no longer appears disappointed or shocked once the third week passes. Instead, he hops down from his perch and follows Izuku into the schoolyard. It usually cries, chasing their trainers' scent into the crowded streets until someone else pushes it aside. Eevee usually discovers those crumpled, shrieking, and either unwilling or incapable to accept the truth. Izuku crouches beside rotting garbage and puddles.

A numbness crawls over his ankles and up his legs. Eventually, he sits down beside what he hopes is water, searching through his backpack for his uneaten lunch. When did his cramping become nausea? When does nausea become lightheadedness? Right now, he ignores those concerns. Ignoring his nausea, he takes a deep breath through his mouth and moves his lunch towards them.

Eevee dives in, eager for his late dinner. Teddiursa sniffles, raising a paw to their mouth, uncertain.

"I can't warm it up," he says apologetically. "Slow down, Eevee."

Eevee pauses long enough for Teddiursa to swipe some food before diving back in. Teddiursa alternates between shoveling food into their mouth and licking their paw.

"Eevee is being starved," he promises. "I'd actually better start watching how much he snacks on. I have more in my backpack but it tastes much better warm."

Teddiursa pushes their paw further into their mouth. Izuku searches through his bag for any potential snacks. He can always use that emergency number. A caregiver would provide them with food, water, and medicines until adoption. Somewhere beneath crumpled papers and forgotten gum wrappers, he's got their card. His fingers are grazing something when a sticky paw grips his sleeve.

Bringing home abandoned Pokémon becomes a routine which he doesnt mean to continue. Giving them over to rescues could probably benefit them better than beginning again with a novice trainer. Inko makes no objections as his collection grows, setting a new place every night.

Soon, their dining room begins overflowing, but she still makes no complaints. Izuku resorts to hunching over his plate determined to protect his food from the ever-increasing population in their house.

"You'll be a fine trainer." Inko nods, laughing as he shoos Eevee away from the table. "A fine trainer and wonderful superhero."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'My Hero Academia' or 'Pokemon' nor am I profiting from this. I am very much alive despite the long absence. Thank you for sticking around.

* * *

Izuku does not have high expectations regarding his heroes.

He had viewed enough news reports with aggravated superheroes dodging paparazzi and fans and dug through enough aspiring heroes journeys to discover the disappointments which came with meeting their inspiration.

No matter the warnings and inevitable negativity he's bound to encounter, he remains optimistic when it comes to the opportunity that he could eventually meet his favorite hero until it actually happens.

Everyone else has already packed up and gone home for the afternoon. A couple staff members remain scattered around the school, oblivious to the quirkless student still hanging around the classroom. Izuku mashes his lips together and carefully scrapes some charring from his notebook cover. It joins the growing collection on his darkened hands. Eevee watches the slow process from his spot on the windowsill, curled into a tight ball and squinting against the sunshine streaming through the dirty window.

Izuku dusts his hands off with a frustrated sigh. "I promise that we're going to leave soon, Eevee. I want to try and salvage this notebook now rather than later and mom will have questions."

He's already prepared a story and requested his Pokemon keep a secret. Inko will receive the same version the principal received hours ago: what happened was an accident. Bakugo was doing some morning training with his Charmander and I wasn't paying attention. I wandered too close and my damaged notebook was a minor sacrifice.

Lying is another minor sacrifice he must make to avoid the questions and furious phone calls to Bakugo's mother. Going through his notebook and saving what he can be time-consuming, but easier than beginning with a new one even with his cell phone chiming, announcing another villain attack.

Eevee rises with a shocked wobble, ears twitching back and forth.

"I guess we should hurry up and get home, huh?" Izuku carefully slides his tattered notebook into his backpack and pets his leg. "Come on, Eevee."

People no longer use the school as a dumping ground for their unwanted Pokémon with rescues asking their resources be utilized and law enforcement threatening heavy fines. Eevee still insists on searching the grounds just to be certain. Izuku sits on his designated bench and waits for the signal that everything is how it should be. Someone has already come through and cleaned up the mess from student's practice battles. Someone has even tried cleaning up the blackened ground where his accident happened. Eevee pauses on the ruined space, sniffing and pawing the new ground.

"I promise everything is fine." Izuku rises with a small frustrated sigh. "We can't do anything right now, and should avoid confrontation with Bakugo anyways."

Eevee gives no indications something is wrong as he gathers up his backpack and searches for some treats, hoping it will be enough to convince him to hurry along. He pushes aside forgotten wrappers and pencils, relieved as his fingers graze the treat baggy.

Izuku hears the warning too late. Eevee shrieks and backs up against his ankles with a low growl.

A green pus bubbles from beneath the now disturbed ground. A normal bubble - even pus bubbles should pop, but these merge together, weaving into a massive form. Its eyes bulge from the sockets, eager and angry.

"I don't have any use for the fuzzball." A fingerless arm extends from its body. "Youll be an excellent skin suit though. Don't struggle and this will be much easier."

Eevees growl does nothing to deter the villain. It leaps forward and encases Izuku. Keeping his mouth closed isn't an option with loose sludge clogging his nose. Superhero work doesn't care when it comes to advantages and now he truly understands it as the arm forces his jaw open, wagging and pushing further and further down his throat. Kicking, searching for some solid ground is useless. Digging into its arms just gets him sticky hands.

Eevee's growling escalates into shrieking into howls and then quiets. Izuku watches the brown blur become an increasingly panicked dot sprinting below them. Eevee knows how to get home without help. He should know to remove the pokéballs from this poser, right? He's been trained well and is now biting down on his pant leg, determined to hang on. Eevee's panic has calmed. The sludge has gone still. Now, a deep voice rumbles through the schoolyard.

"We have civilians at risk here." Disgust leaks into their tone. "Be cautious in your approach, Blaziken."


End file.
